Bobble little sister
by Shadow Addams
Summary: I jsut had to write a sad story involing my oc and her brother. Rated k for swearing


Bobble's little sister

Disclaimer :I own no one in Tinkerbell except Screw, Nessie and Abby

"Get out, you lazy basterd, GET OUT!!!" The screams were so sharp, like the needles at a hospital. But unlike the hospital needles, these couldn't help you. A scout with fair skin and ringlette brown hair, stood a the door, pointing a long finger and manicured nail at it. In the doorway to the living room, stood a tinker fairy with very fair skin and red hair. She held a bark suitcase in her hand, and a piece of paper in the other. She walked towards the door, dropped her suitcase by it, then came eye to eye with the woman.

"Please, don' do this Abby-" Before she could even finish her sentence, the minimoy slapped her, making an echoing noise fill the quiet bungalow.

"Don't you DARE 'Abby' me! We're not friends anymore, you hear me, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!" The tinker sighed, the scout red in the face.

"Okay, if that's what ye want. But please, let meh say goodbye te the others. Please." The scout looked at her for a moment, before looking away. The tinker flew out of the room, and up a pair of stairs to a room. The door to the room had a piece of paper stuck to it, saying 'B.K and S.K' .

"Bobble Kettletree and Screw Kettletree . How they came up with our nicknames Ah'll never know." The girl said out loud. Ignoring the sign, she twisted the wooden handle and walked into the room. A sparrowman around the age of 18 in fairy years, with fair skin,dew drop googles, blue eyes and red spiky hair sat on the bed, with a sprrowman around 15 in fairy years with very fair skin skin and think curly black hair, a crown, and dark green eyes..

"Hey Phineas, hey Royal." The tinker said, almost in a cheerful voice. Both sparrowmen just stared at her, as if she wasn't there. The fiary sighed.

"Guys, Ah'm sorry for what's happening. The thing is, Ah would never, EVER choose te leave." She tried to explain. The teenage boy/ Royal looked at him.

"So why are you leaving?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Because, Ah haven't really got a choice-" The tinker began, but Royal uncrossed his legs and stood up, glaring into his lover's green eyes.

"Of course you have a choice! This is your house, you have a right to stay here! Why can't you just go up to Abby and say NO!?" He yelled in her face. The tinker wiped spit from her face, chuckling slightly.

"Trust me Royal, Ah've already tried. But trust meh, no matter how many times Ah say it, she's not gonna give in. He's very determend, Abby, and once her mind is on something, she'll NEVER change it! But listen, Royal, Ah want te tell ye, if Ah don' come back-"

"But Screw you WILL come back!" Royal insisted.

"Sweetie just _listen_. If Ah don't, Ah'm nae say Ah won't, but _if _Ah don't_, _Ah want ye te have this." She reached inside her pocket, and pulled out a thin golden chain, with a blue stone on it.

"Ah've been saving this fer a while, Ah want ye te keep it safe. Ah'm trusting ye with this." She pressed the necklace into Royal's shaking hands. He stared at the gift, before running out the room, clutching the jewellery close to him. Bobble sat on the bed, gazing at his sister with his glittery, blue eyes. She looked at Bobble, who was obviously trying to fight of tears.

"Come on Bobble, don' cry. This is hard enough fer meh without tears anyway. Besides, if ye start crying, then Ah'll start crying, and, well, Royal will NEVER stop!" This made Bobble laugh a bit, helping him fight off the tears. She looked at the paper she had been holding in her hands, before handing it to Bobble.

"Ah know it's not as great as the necklace Royal got, but Ah know how much ye love yer and I's blueprints. Heck, there's more picture on yer walls than there is wallpaper!" Bobble laughed again. Then, his sister's face turned serious.

"Phineas, remember, even if we don' see each other again, Ah want ye te remember meh." She came very close to him, their faces almost touching.

"And Ah want ye te promise me that." Bobble looked straight at her. He didn't trust himself to speak, because he knew that his voice would be the switch to turn on the taps in his eyes. In the end, he could do no more than nod. His sister smiled, before planting a kiss on his cheek. With that, she walked out of the room. Bobble sat there, touching the cheek where he had been kissed. He heard the creack of the front door. She was leaving. He leapt to his feet and flew, desperate to be able to see her face just one last time in the flesh. He stood in the doorway, watching as his sister's old best friend slapped her, causing another echo throughout the bungalow.

I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed.

"Leave me and my friends ALONE!!!"

_She drops her suitcase by the door,_

_He knows his sister won't be back anymore._

_He drags his feet across the floor,_

_Trying to hold back time, to keep her holding on._

He ran towards her, flinging hos arms around her waist, as if he was trying to stop her moving. But, his efforts could not help. She hugged him, before pulling him off and resting him on the floor. Royal came into the room, fresh tear streaks on his face, staining his skin.

"Screw, you can't do this." He said, his eyes soaked with tears, new ones brewing. She grabbed Bobble's wrist, and walked towards Royal.

"Royal, remember that hawllin word Ah taugh ye, ohana?" She asked. Royal nodded.

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." With that, she put Bobble next to him, then walked towards the door. She picked up her suitcase, and walked away.

_Little sister, don't leave,_

_Ah'll do anything te keep ye,_

_Right here with meh,_

_Can't ye see how much Ah need ye._

_Little sister, don't leave,_

_Abby's saying things she don't mean,_

_She don't know what she's talking about,_

_Somebody here meh out._

The house was silent, all voices evaporated. Royal stood there, silent tears running down his face. Bobble however, kept his face straight. His sister had said she wanted no tears, and he planned to keep it that way.

"Well, I'll get our dinner started, eh boys?" Bobble and Royal looked at their friend in disbelief. She acted as if nothing had happened. Their friend and sister was gone, and he didn't care. Royal half dropped Screw's gift onto the sofa, walked into the kitchen, came back with the hot soup that was on the stove, and chucked the berry flavour liquid at his girlfriend's ex-best friend.

"How could you do this to us,Abby!? Why? Why don't you care about us?!" Royal screamed in his face. His friend tried to wipe the soup off her shirt.

"This is my favourite top, ya know." She stated.

"Oh, well excuse me! I had no idea how important clothing was to you! Maybe if you give me the shirt, I can jump off a cliff into the sea, I hear salt water's very cleansing!" Royal screamed again. Bobble watched all this happening, before looking out the window. It had started to rain slightly, but he could just make out several stars in the sky. He decided that those stars were Gotiki, the clumsy god of strength. He needed so much strength right now. His eyes closed.

_Sister, listen,_

_Tell her that she's got a home and she don't have te go._

_Sister, listen, _

_Ah would do anything in return._

_Ah'll clean mah room, try hard at work.,_

_Ah'll be good a good brother, Ah promise ye,_

_Sister, Sister_

_Ah pray te ye._

Bobble opened his eyes. The rain had picked up a bit during his prayer, but he could still see one of the stars, and he knew Gotiki had been listening.

"Ya know what Royal, fine! If ya want me ta get lost, that's just what I'll do!" With that, their friend grabbed a backpack and flounced out the door. The house was once again silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock, sending a rush of hope inside the two friends. Royal ran to the phone as if five other fiaries were trying to get it. He practicly slammed himslef on the door.

"Hello? Hello? Screw, is that you? WHERE'D THEY SEND YOU?!?!" Royal yelled into the door. Bobble stood in the door way. He could already tell this wasn't his sister at the door.

"Hello? Is this the Kettletree residence?" A masculine voice outside the door asked. Royal's light of hope flickered away.

"Yes, this is." He answered.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Is Abby in?" The voice asked.

"No, She left after Screw left yesterday! Do you know where she is? She's had me worried sick and her older brother near tears!"

"Well, I'm afraid, you won't be able to see her again after a couple of hours." The voice said. Even though he said it quietly, the news reached Bobble's ears.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Royal.

"He means Screw's dieing." Bobble said. Royal looked at his friend, before retuning his attention towards the door, as if it were a priceless artefact.

"She can't be dieing, what happened?!" The man on the other side sighed.

"Do you have a cart on you?"

*_Ten mins later*_

A cart pulled towards several nuring talent carts. Bobble jumped out of the car, Royal clinging to his wirst like a little Koala Bear. A scout stood in front of him, looking serious.

"Uh, maybe the borther shouldn't see this." He advised. Bobble let go of Royal's wrist.

"No, Ah'll be fine with it." He said almost no emotion in his voice. Before anyone could do anything, he had pushed his way past all the officers and was looking at the wreckage. A car lay upside down, crushed into wheat looked like something out of a junk yard. It was hard to make out, but you could just see a fairy laying on the blanket with red hair, acting as an SOS flag, from under the wreckage.

"We think she must've skidded on the speed bump. And the storm last night didn't help in the slightest." Explained the scout . Royal was already crying.

Bobble, however, still didn't cry. The tears welled behind his eyes, making his head feel close to bursting point, but he wouldn't allow a single one to pass his eyes. He'd promised his sister he wouldn't cry, and he was going to keep that promise.

"By her condition she has about the rest of the month to live." Said the scout

Bobble turned away "Ah like te go home now."

*5 weeks later later*

_Now he hasn't slept in weeks,_

_He don't wanna close his eyes caus he's scared that she'll leave._

_They've tried just about everything,_

_But it's getting harder now for her to breathe._

Bobble sat at the kitchen table, holding what looked like his seventh cup of tea and his eighteenth bag of sugar berries. He popped some more of the berries and practically inhaled more coffee, when Nessie came into the room.

"Dad, what are you doing? It's three in the morning, AND it's Sunday!" She scolded.

"Ah can't sleep." Bobble replied, a zombie-like tone in her accent. Nessie looked at the state of the kitchen.

"Well I'm not surprised! You've gone through all the sugary food, and drank nearly all the tea! Do you have any idea how much coffee costs?" She asked, but Bobble wasn't listening.

"Nessie, if Ah sleep, she might leave." At first Nessie was puzzled, before her half asleep brain clicked into action.

"Oh Daddy, please stop worrying. Look at yourself, you're killing yourself! You need sleep! I know you're worried, and so am I. But she's gonna be with us for a little while longer, just remember that." Just then a knock came on the door, making both of them jump.

"Wha-? Who could be visting us at three in the morning?" Nessie mumbled as he opened it.

"Hello?"

"Mister Kettletree, are you awake?!"

"Sir, if Ah wasn't awake, how could've Ah answered the door?""Oh yeah. Look, that's not the point, you need to get down the nursing talents!" Bobble instantly knew what was going on. He closed the door leaveing Nessie alone.

He flew as faster then any fast-flying talent ,the wind was blowing against his face. He already knew what was gonna happen, but still, his eyes didn't spill a drop. Yet in his mind, all sorts of alarms were going off. It was almost as if, all the tears he had been collecting were gathering inside his brain, and he was running out of room inside his head.

_Little sister, don' leave,_

_Ah'll do anything te keep ye._

_Right here with meh,_

_Can't ye see how much Ah need ye._

_Little sister, don't leave,_

_The nursing talents are saying things they don't mean._

_They don't know what they're talking about,_

_Somebody hear meh out._

The tinker boy sped through the sky, only just managing to dodge out of fairess way. The fast flyers yelled at him only seemed like a gentle hum in the back ground. It was if, nothing existed, but them.

_Sister, listen, _

_Tell her that she's got a home and she don't have te go._

_Sister, save her_

_Ah would do anything in return._

_Ah'll clean mah room, try hard at work,_

_Ah'll be good brother Ah promise ye,_

_Sister, Sister,_

_Ah pray te ye._

He finally arrived at the hospital, but nursing talents swarmed the area. Luckily, he's bortherly instints proved to be very useful. He already knew what was happening, he already knew what was going to happen, and he knew he only had a couple minutes left. He proved to be very speedy. Nurseing talents called after him, but he ran on in vain. Soon, a stitch appeared in his gut and side, as if he was being torn in half. But nothing was going to slow him down. He saw a pair of doors at the end of a long hallway, and just as he started sprinting towards them, a pair of hands grabbed his wigns and began carrying him away from his goal.

"Look tinker, you can't go in there." The doctor said. But Bobble kicked and pounded him, desperate to get free. Soon, he caught him right in the area it hurts most. The doctor doubled over in pain as Bobble leapt from his grasp to the ground. He reached the doors, but to his dismay, they were locked. Peering in through the keyhole, he saw many people in white, all jabbing tools and needles into a woman's body. His sister's body.

_Please don't let her go,_

_Ah'm begging ye so._

_Let her open her eyes, need a little more time,_

_Te tell her that Ah love her more._

_Than anything in the world,_

_It's Bobble's little sister._

His fists pulled at the handle, harder and harder. But he knew it was hopeless, it was locked, and there was no way of getting in. Then he noticed a sign. 'Push' it read. Face palming, he pushed the door with all his might and stumbled into the room. Nursing talent sparrowmen looked at him, all slightly shocked. Some looked as if they were about to make a jump towards him, but one of them held up his hand, pulled off his mask, and sighed.

"Guys, we know it's hopeless. Let him spend time with her." With that, they all walked away. Bobble ran to his sister's side. Her eyes were half open, her face pale, and the sheets caked in blood.

"Sis. Sis. Please sis, don' be dead." Bobble whispered.

_Sister, listen,_

_Tell her that she's got a home and she don' have te go._

_Sister, save her,_

_Ah would do anything in return._

_Ah'll clean mah room, try hard at work, _

_Ah'll be good brother, Ah promise ye._

_Sister, sister,_

Her eyes opened a fraction, and the sides of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Remember what ohana means?" She asked, her voice quiet. Bobble nodded his head.

"Ohana means family," They both said in union.

"Family means no one gets left behind," She gasped slightly, and her eyes closed a fraction more. Bobble clenched her hand.

"Sis, just two more words." He begged. Just as her eyes closed forever, she whispered.

"Or forgotten." Her hand slipped out of Bobble's, and fell downwards. She was gone, and Bobble knew it. The tears returned, but even now, he bit them back. Even if she was gone, he still had her promise to keep. He looked at her face, and managed to smile.

"Can't wait te see ye again." He said. As he was dragged from the hospital. As he flew home. As he let Nessie sob into his shoulder, he didn't forget those words.

"Can't wait te see ye again."

_She was Bobble's little sister_

Review please.


End file.
